Alone
by whatamItyping
Summary: Alfendi Layton is forced to watch his assistant solve a case when they are both respectively trapped. Not all of him takes it well. Based on Case 8 and 9 in MR.


Alfendi Layton did not like leaving his office. Obviously, the notion of leaving it in favor of investigating something in the field left a terrible taste in his mouth. Withdraw from the mystery room, however, he did. Now, the inspector found himself tied to a chair with a known killer, who openly despised him, glaring at his every movement. There were compelling reasons for his unusual actions of course. Unlike his seemingly fearless assistant, Alfendi Layton didn't just barge into probably dangerous and lethal situations, or at least not any more. No, Miss Diane had played her cards well, mentioning a bomb threat to him, and then managing to lure Lucy into a trap by expertly mimicking his voice. The only available options available to him that ensured her safety meant he had to comply to Makepeace's wishes, regardless of how much he very well knew the other party intended to kill him.

So, there he sat, keenly aware of the gun in Miss Makepeace's hands but also unable to tear his eyes off the small screen in front of him. In some odd act of mercy, or more likely to prove some twisted point, Diane had offered Lucy a way out of her predicament; she had to solve another recreated jigsaw murder on her own. Part of the inspector had to admire the lengths the deranged girl had gone to recreate the crime scene exactly, but he wouldn't let it for long. This wasn't the time for _him_ to come out and exasperate the situation any further. Nevertheless, his head began to throb as his assistant investigated the scene, far beyond his range to aid in any way.

Alfendi took a deep breath. Honestly, he had to have faith in her. He'd experienced her growing talents for deduction and evidence finding before, and she followed her hunches as she continued poking around the scene just like he had taught her to. Lucy was fingering the housekeeper as the killer, probably due to the lie in her statement and the wallet on the desk, but that was wrong. The ropes squeezed tighter against his wrists as the tied inspector clenched and unclenched his hands, both due to frustration and in an effort to calm himself. His headache grew worse. Of course it was mildly frustrating to watch. He himself investigated that very route to no success all those years ago. Layton clamped his eyes shut as a sear of pain tore through his head, demanding to be noticed. When the detective constable buzzed in with her first conclusion, he snapped.

"No Baker, use your head!" Alfendi barked out in vain, hair falling in his face. "You of all people can think deeper than that-" He was silenced by a sharp slap to the face, a warning no doubt to keep him from speaking when Diane used the PA system. Growling lowly, the temperamental Layton found biting his tongue an extremely difficult but necessary requirement. Meanwhile Makepeace and Lucy went at it until the obvious conclusion of the innocence of Hen made itself clear.

After the trapped girl went back to the drawing board, he spat out several other desperate clues toward the truth despite the infuriatingly clear fact that she couldn't hear one word. The girl displayed more than enough skill and intelligence to manage it; he knew she could. Yet still the entire affair vexed him. Her life was on the line and all that determined constable could even think of was Hilda and himself, or at least that pathetic weaker mask of his. Eventually a blindfold was fastened tightly to his head, despite his vehement protest, and Alfendi was left sightless. Apparently his captor was tired of his outbursts. Only his hearing let him know the events unfolding around him. From what he could manage to make out, Lucy was again confronting Diane over the speakers. This time, though, she was spot on.

Slowly his smirk grew as his assistant trotted through the interrogation with little trouble. Immense pride, and relief, flowed through him when she triumphantly closed the case with the last bit of evidence. Her pluck knew no bounds, that one, but before he could speak out against the spout of sudden lies Diane currently relayed to erode some of that pluck, Alfendi felt himself fading. No, no! He needed to stay awake; that 'sensible' side of his would just make things worse. If things came down to it, that imposter wouldn't throw up any resistance against anything.

In vain he fought to stay in control, cursing inwardly. Suddenly he stilled. Alfendi let out a tired sigh. Thank goodness, that spell of anger had not caused him and Lucy both more harm. His calm respite ended when he clearly felt a gun barrel held firmly against his head.

"She should be rushing here any moment now," a sing song voice chimed tauntingly in his ear, "Wouldn't it be delicious if she makes it in time to see her dear 'Prof' put down like the dog he is?"

A few moments later a loud bang sounded off nearby. Something heavy fell into his lap. Alfendi Layton was left alone.


End file.
